1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of limb supports for surgical procedures and more particularly relates to supports adjustable over a selected range of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable supports for immobilizing limbs during surgical procedures, whether the surgery is performed on the limb or another part of the body near the limb, are known in the prior art. In particular there are positioning devices incorporating ratchet mechanisms which lock into place at preselected positions. Van Steenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,641, describes a leg holder system utilizing a rotatable handle to simultaneously secure and release a support in both the lithotomy and abduction directions.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,534, Navarro et al., discloses a support infinitely adjustable over a selected range using a compressed gas locking cylinder which may be secured or locked in a desired position and then unlocked to reposition the support. Finally, an electrically operated limb support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,959 by the applicant.
In contrast to the prior art, the invention described below provides a hand positionable support utilizing two independent but integrated pivot mechanisms which are secured and released by a single handle incorporating two separate controls.